CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The central theme of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) program is to translate its research findings into practice and policy to improve the prevention, detection, treatment, and control of cancer. The CPC program strives to enhance the quality of life of all individuals affected by cancer, including a large African American population served within the MCC catchment area. MCC received distinction as a Minority Based NCI Oncology Research Program Community Site to further advance research in this important area of need. Additionally, CPC clinical trials and much of the program?s basic science research addresses disparities in this population. The CPC program has 36 members representing 12 departments and 4 schools. Currently, the CPC program has a total peer-reviewed cancer-related funding base of approximately $6.5 million in direct costs, of which nearly $2.3 million is from the NCI and over $3 million is from other NIH institutes. During 2011 to 2015, the CPC program had a total of 475 publications, of which 22% were intraprogrammatic and 10% were interprogrammatic. The scientific goals of the program are highlighted by its themes of (1) reducing cancer risk and (2) improving cancer-related care, both of which are tied together by the cross-cutting theme of alleviating disparities. CPC continues to achieve significant impact in these areas as evidenced by the program?s accomplishments of: translating MCC basic science findings into clinical trials for a novel smoking cessation therapy (now in phase IIa clinical trials in collaboration with the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute); informing the FDA and WHO tobacco policy on modified-risk tobacco products such as e-cigarettes with CPC?s first multi-PI P50 grant; decreasing cancer risk through obesity control in high-risk populations? adolescents and African Americans; improving cancer screening decision making; enhancing patient and caregiver experience with cancer care; identifying Medicaid and other policy effects on access to care; identifying barriers to African American enrollment in clinical research trials; and developing methods to overcome these barriers. In line with the NCI priority to foster multidisciplinary research, MCC has facilitated cross-cutting collaborations by generating an award program dedicated to CPC interprogrammatic pilot projects, several of which have recently led to large externally-funded grant projects. Value is added by MCC shared resources and CPC-sponsored education and training through monthly seminars, interprogrammatic research retreats, competitive CPC pilot grants, and through support of student and trainee fellowships. In summary, the CPC program is a vital, dynamic, and growing program within MCC, which addresses the unique needs of the MCC catchment area, as well as the nation more generally. The program, with its vibrant research agenda, engaged multidisciplinary membership, and ongoing support from MCC is well poised to continue to build upon the impact of its high-quality basic science, clinical, policy, and outcomes research.